borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:These items spread to fast (360)
In my own personal oppinion. I think that the stock combat shotgun, assault rifle, repeater, and the Rose Omega have spread way too fast. Everyone has them now! It is getting kind of annoying now that the noobs can't die. Get You Some!XMPx Nova 14:40, May 24, 2010 (UTC) What's worse if how players are able to... well, deplete all player ammo, kill all players at the same time, clear inventories, and other things. I used to think this was a video game, not a piss-everyone-off-as-much-as-inhumanly-possible fest. IsaacKronenFaust 14:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it is rather cool and interesting that people can create things like that. But it definitely gets annoying when people are doing it to be jerks and are doing it repetively. Get You Some!XMPx Nova 15:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya, that is sooooo annoying when people are being jerks about stuff like that, I do have a fair share of modded items (including the Stock weps and the RoseOmega) but at least I use every weapon/item that I own equally, and that means that im not just using only the Stock weps and the RoseOmega all the time, I only use them for when I realy need them... (plus, I am keeping all of the best non-modded equipment that I can find, just in case they create another patch like 1.3 to get rid of modded items... they probably will, concidering how powerful the guns and sheild are).............Be Afraid Of The "Heyoo"!!!... GT=Beastashton313 16:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I will annonce to anyone who doesn't already know, but you can avoid the rose omega WITHOUT being a hunter! Just enter any game with the Vladof Vengeance equiped, and EVERY SINGLE gun you use WILL AVOID ANY SHEILD! Any Vengeance will let you do this, but you have to have it in one of the 4 equip slots when you enter the game, otherwise it doesn't work at all. I enjoy schooling Rose Omega noobs with a standard lvl 60 Steel Anarchy after joining with my Vengeance and they call me a modder for using a legit way to bypass sheilds lol. ICT Venom 16:55, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya, Ive been looking for that gun everywhere just for that reason... but I just cant find it anywhere.............Be Afraid Of The "Heyoo"!!!... GT=Beastashton313 17:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) If you would like one Beastashton, i have a couple extra ones that I don't mind parting with. ICT Venom 17:02, May 24, 2010 (UTC) @Beastashton313 "I only use them for when I realy need them..." - ORLY? Do you SUX that much?! Exactly when do you need hacks like that? Tell us - we'd all luv the laugh! There's no level in BL that requires hacks! -- MeMadeIt 21:15, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can someone give me one of the modded guns that do alot of damage Ive been looking for them. Add me on XB Live if you can give me one. GT: DLX Kryptonite : lrn2questionmark : This game is never really that hard that you have to resort to something like this. Just look for weapons more. Unless you're level 61 and gonna be a douche with it. GnarlyToaster 22:27, May 24, 2010 (UTC) @MeMadeIt well there is that super hard unofficial 4th dlc for the pc Aren01 21:44, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, so if it isn't 'easy' you gotta cheat huh? Typical loser excuse. : It's not super hard. Lrn2 realize that a game is supposed to be challenging. : @DLX Kryptonite, Wow, while we're saying how much we're hating the way these mods are spreading way too fast and quick, you have the nerve to come here and post a request for one of these mods. If you want one that badly, why not make yourself one instead of coming here, and saying stuff we obviously don't want to hear. Try again somewhere else. Kokanojo 23:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC)